Dead Awake
by crazyefra
Summary: What happens when all that you know ceases to exist by a zombie outbreak. This is what John Redfield has to endure in order to survive. Rated M just to be sure.
1. A date with the dead

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Resident Evil just the OC's**

* * *

"_My life was going very well, college, a good job and the girl of my dreams until everything went to hell. I lost my friends, my family and Sara. First Michael got killed by a big red monster with tentacles, Dave disappeared to god knows where and Sara got bitten by Ada who Dave shot and it's just a matter of time before she turns into a zombie. So I stand here on the edge of my safe haven staring at the destroyed city watching the dead walk, eat and kill those risking their lives to escape the city. Before I end my life my memories flashed to the day my life changed and the world became dead"._

John Redfield was in his room getting ready for his date with Sara Chambers. His room had his own bathroom, the walls were colored light blue, had a 20 inch TV set with a playstation 3, a king size bed and a music system. John who has black hair, brown eyes, 5'7 in height, weighting 160 pounds and a well toned body. At the moment he was hearing the band Linkin Park while getting dressed. He puts his underwear when his mother knocks on his door, "Johnny me and your dad are going out. Remember to be here before midnight". "Okay mom. Enjoy yourself" said John with a sigh but his mother didn't end there "And no funny business with Sara or I'll do the same thing I do to your father. Understand". John got annoyed and said "Don't worry mom"

After his mother left John continued getting dressed. He got out of his top drawer a gray shirt with two black lines in the chest area and he placed it in the bed. Then he opens the bottom drawer and took out long dark green cargo pants and started to put it on. His pants where almost to his waist when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and heard a female voice he knew all too well.

" Hey Johnny I think we should leave the date for another time" said a worried Sara, "Why?" asked John a little disappointed , "Well I heard in the news that riots are forming around the city" said Sara with more worry. "If that's the case stay inside I'll go pick you up in twenty minutes" reassured John,

"Okay. I'll be waiting be careful" said Sara with some relief, "See ya in a bit and yeah I'll be careful" reassured John

After hanging up John continued with getting dressed. He went to his closet and grabbed a black leather belt. Then he went to his bed and put his shirt on when all of a sudden he heard a window breaking. John put his black converse shoes on and went to check it out. Once he arrived at the top of the stairs he shouts a hello, no one answers and he tries again and this time he hears a soft moan and shuffling of feet. John takes a deep breath and goes downstairs.

He made a left to the living room that had light brown color walls, four glass windows, a glass sliding door leading to the backyard, a fire place, two brown couches one in front of the fireplace and the other perpendicular to a coffee table, on top of the fireplace a 42 inch plasma TV and some family pictures. John saw the broken window and a man no older than 30 staring back at him. The man has a blood stained green t-shirt, short black pants, and didn't have shoes. John noticed that the man had a bite mark bleeding from his shoulder.

"Sir are you okay do you need help" asked John. The man look right at John with milky white eyes, made a moan, stretched his arms and started walking toward John. John started backing away but got stopped by the wall. The man closed the gap between him and a shocked John putting his arms on John's shoulders but before the man could bite him John pushed him making the man fall. While the man was getting up John got to the fire place and grabbed a fire poker, " Don't come any closer or I'll hurt you" threatened John. No response instead the man moaned and walked towards John again. The man was closing the gap again but this time John stabbed him with the fire poker making the man stumble backwards. John saw the man stand there with the fire poker stuck to his chest but instead of falling to the ground the man walked again toward John. One thought came to his mind

" _Impossible he should be dead from the stab"_ thought John, he grabbed another fire poker and before the man could touch him John swung the fire poker hitting the man on the right side of his head making the man fall dead. John was panting after the adrenaline rush and saw that the man didn't get up making John realize that the man was not human and instead a zombie. Rapidly he got his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the number 468-903-7974. It started ringing and after 10 seconds got picked up

"Hello this is Dave speaking", "Dave are you okay?" asked John, "Okay! I'm not okay first some zombies tried to break in and right now I'm blocking the door with the couch" said a pissed off Dave, "Calm down man I got a plan. I'm going to go get Sara and then go pick you up" John said with hopes of calming Dave.

"Yeah, but what about Michael and Lana?" asked Dave in a calm way, "I'll call Michael after picking you and Sara up. Okay" said John with reassurance. "Bring a gun or something because my baseball bat makes it harder to kill them" said Dave a little demanding, "Okay. And one more thing, don't get bitten", "Will do but hurry up because I don't think the door will hold on for too long"

And with that the phone felt dead. John ran to the door under the stairway. Knowing the door was locked he went to the closet and found the keys hanging in the back of the door. John opened the lock door that led to his father's lounge/basement. John hurriedly went down the stairs. The room had gray colored walls and had a black desk with the top colored in gray. In one of the walls there were pictures and the trophies of his father. John got to the desk and started searching for something. He opened the drawers from the left side of the desk and didn't found the keys to the safe. John now looked desperate until he opened the top drawer in the right side of the desk. He found the key and with a smile he took it and rapidly went to the wall with the pictures and looking at the pictures he remember the day his father showed him the hiding place of his FN Five-seveN and taught him how to disarm and arm it.

-Flashback-

"_Don't tell your mother were I hide the gun or she'll kill me okay Johnny" said Chris, John's father," Don't worry dad I won't tell her" reassured a younger John_

_Chris went to the wall with the pictures and placed a silver key in the frame of a picture of the family. In the picture a smiling Chris appeared in the right, on the left was a smiling Jill and in the middle was a smiling ten year old John. When footsteps where heard coming down the stairs Chris rapidly closed the safe forgetting to put the gun inside._

" _Hey guys dinner's ready" said Jill, John's mother, "Coming mom!" happily said John while running upstairs but stopping halfway seeing his mom talking to his dad._

" _What are you hiding honey?" asked Jill with some venom, Chris was nervous and just said "Um..., nothing dear just showing John my trophies", "Well then come on. Oh and hide the gun before I throw it in the garbage. Okay" said Jill with a very sweat voice. "Yes dear" said Chris not wanting to feel Jill's wrath._

_-_Flashback end-

John snapped out and place the key on the frame of the picture. A single click was heard and he opened the secret safe revealing a loaded FN Five-seveN and three clips of .32 Ammo. John grabbed the gun and moved the gun side by side to make sure it had the security. After being satisfied he placed the gun to the back of his jeans, then he picked the clips putting them in his pocket and closed the safe. Before John left the room he saw in the corner a stand with a katana and a plaque giving a description of the sword.

"_Shadow's rage. This sword was once used to rid evil from this world. This sword can only be used by a person pure of heart if the person is not pure than the sword will not cut and will be dull. The last person that used this weapon was Ray Shadow" r_ead John with excitement. He smiled and grabbed the katana strapping it on his shoulder and ran up the stairs. John passed slowly to make sure that there were no more zombies. To his relieve he only saw the lifeless body of his neighbor. Giving a big sigh John moved to the front door and once there he grabbed his black leather jacket and puts it on then John grabbed his car keys and left the house. John looked around and what he saw shocked him. People were running and screaming, others couldn't run and were getting killed and eaten alive and those that got killed got up to killed the other people. John run to his black Dodge Charger unlocking the trunk and doors. He opened the trunk and placed the katana inside and then slowly he closed the door making a low thud but it got the attention of some of "them".

" Oh crap!" he said while running to the car and managed to get inside. Some of "them" got close enough and started pounding the car window trying to get inside for their meal. John placed the key in the ignition and turned it making the car roar to life. He reversed knocking some out of the way, when he got out of the driveway he moved forward crashing some of the zombies. He felt a vibration in his pocket so he placed his hand in his pocket picking out his cell phone.

" What the hell is happening?" asked an almost out of breath Michael. "I wish I knew man but right now I'm going to get Sara", " Hey what about Dave and me? Aren't you picking us up too?" demanded Michael, "That's part of my plan so wherever you are stay there until I come. Okay" reassured John, "Okay. Just hurry up before Lana starts complaining again" said a relieved Michael, "Will do, see ya in a bit"

After hanging up John continued driving and praying to god that he will make it to Sara's house before "they" get to her.

* * *

**Tell me what you think**

**Until next time**


	2. Saving you from the dead

**Hey, here crazyefra with a new chapter. Just to let you know, this is to be a short story. I'm just testing my writing skills**

**before my project story. It's going to be a crossover between two of my favorite things: zombies and naruto but for now enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Resident Evil just the OC's**

* * *

It was 20 minutes later that he arrived and saw at least five trying to get inside the house. John took out his gun and with a big breath he got out of his car to stop "them". With the gun pointed at the zombies he pulled the trigger killing one but making the "others" pay attention to him and two "others" coming from across the street. John looked back and forth and moved himself to the two coming from across and shot two times hitting a 40 year old man between the eyes and the other bullet hitting a 18 year old girl right through her open jaw. John rapidly turned around just in time to see one of the other five sprinting toward him while the other four were coming in a slow pace. John kicked "him" and shot "him" under the jaw putting end to the man no older than himself. After that John killed the other four quickly and making sure there were no more zombies he went up the two steps that lead to Sara. He went for the door but before knocking he heard the click of the door unlocking and on instinct he entered closing the door rapidly.

John was breathing hard until he felt feminine arms embracing him. He knew it was Sara so he hugged back and moved his hand up and down her back comforting her.

" It's okay I'm here" John said comfortly, "What..sob… took... you?"asked a tear stained Sara, "Sorry, one of those things entered my home and it almost killed me", " Are you okay?"

John pushed her away slowly to look in her brilliant green eyes and smiled making her blush. " I'm fine just out of breath. Now let's get going", "Okay"

John looked at Sara who was wearing a red dress going on the right side below the knee while the left side went to the middle of the knee and she was wearing black leather boots. He took off his jacket giving it to Sara who rapidly puts it on. While Sara was putting on John's jacket, John went to look out the window and saw at least six zombies coming to the house. He turned around looking at Sara.

"Okay now we need to get out of here before more zombies come"' said John a little too serious, "How?" asked a worried Sara. John unloaded the gun and went to his pocket taking out a new clip loading the gun. John then went to the door and placed his hand on the door knob and looked at Sara.

"Well this is the plan, when I open this door you will run as fast as you can to my car", "Wha… what about you? asked a fearful Sara, "I'll be right behind you. Now on the count of three, one...." The zombies were getting closer to the house. "Two....." Sara took a deep breath. "Three!" John opened the door and Sara rushed out with John right behind.

While still running toward the car Sara saw all the chaos and destruction the zombie attack made. She also saw at least six zombies in the way of the car. One of "them" tried to get Sara but got shot through the middle of the nose by John making her jump a little. Sara dodge three of "them" that were on her front yard and reaching the car she was about to open the door but a zombie that looked like a 30 year old man missing part of his neck stopped her from opening the door. "He" lunge at her but was shot in between the eyes by John giving Sara enough time to enter the car. John looked around shooting another right through the left eye. The others weren't fast enough giving John the opportunity to reach the driver side door of the car and before entering he shot another in the shoulder making "her" fall to the ground giving John enough time to enter the car.

Once inside the car an out of breath John looked at a scared Sara. "Now (pant)... lets (pant)... go (pant)... get (pant)... Dave" said an out of breath John, "Al…right" replied Sara. John turned on the car leaving Sara's house and going to rescue Dave. While reaching Dave's house an unlucky zombie got crashed at fifty miles per hour staining the car with some of "his" blood. Arriving in Dave's house John turned the car off and looked at Sara and smiled.

"Stay here while I get Dave. Okay" ordered John, "Sure. Just don't take too long" said Sara with a small smile, "Alright. I'll be right back" reassured John. John leaned toward Sara giving her a kiss on the cheek before stepping outside the car. Stepping out of the car John looked around and notice no zombies but the smell of death and blood was more potent in this area. Taking out his gun John jogged to the door of Dave's house but after seeing that the door was completely torn off its hinges he ran hoping it wasn't too late.

" _Please Dave, don't be dead". _ Once inside John almost puked seeing blood on the floor, the walls and going up the stairs. John was now scared and did the only thing he could do. "Dave! Where are you?" shouted a scared John. He didn't get a reply so he went to get upstairs but stopped. He heard a door unlocking and rapid footsteps getting closer to the top of the stairs. John raised his gun ready to shot at whatever was coming down the hallway. Dave was relieved that John came but before he could look down the stairs he almost got shot.

" What the hell man?" said an angry Dave, "Sorry I thought it was a zombie" said John while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. John lowered his gun and smirked at Dave making Dave smirk back at him. "What took you? Eh... Johnny" said Dave while walking down the stairs bat in hands, "Well you know me. Say what happened here?" asked John looking around the room,

"Shit happened, man. Those things got stronger somehow breaking my door almost killing me but thanks to Roger we killed them but he got bitten" said Dave with his head down, "Is he in your room?" John asked with uncertainty, "Don't worry about him" Dave reassured him but John had to ask "Why?"

"He asked me to kill him because he would like to die rather than turn into one of those bastards" said Dave solemnly.

John and Dave turned around to go to the car but got shocked at seeing at least 20 zombies heading to the house. They looked at each other smirking. "I guess this is how were going to die" said Dave, "At least I'm dying with a good friend" said John extending his hand toward Dave. Both shook hands and looked forward only to see the car heading their way. The car made a left turn stopping 10 feet away from John and Dave. The window rolled down showing an angry Sara.

" Get in the fucking car!"screamed an angry Sara. Both guys looked at the car then at each other releasing the handshake. John nodded to Dave and Dave smirked moving to the car. John followed right behind shooting a 40 year old woman that almost grabbed Dave giving him enough time to enter the safety of the car. John opened the other door but before entering he shot a 12 year old that was missing his nose right through his open mouth and another through the neck. Getting inside he made a quick tired glance at Sara and Dave.

"Go! Go! Go!" said John with some adrenaline still in his veins. Sara made a right turn went forward then made a left turn landing on the street speeding away from Dave's house. "Holy shit! Man" said Dave while looking through the back window. John laughed at that comment and looked excited at Sara. "Where did you learn to drive like that?" asked John looking like a 5 year old getting candy, "I learned that from my dad" Sara said with a smirk. "Where to now?" asked Dave with a dumb look, "I don't know, I forgot to ask Michael where he was" said John sheepishly.

"Guys I think they are in the 4 leaf restaurant" said Sara with confidence, "How do you know?" asked Dave, "Lana called me this morning and told me that Michael had made reservations there". Sara smirked at them making Dave frown and relaxing John. "What are we waiting for let's go" said John not wanting to feel Lana's wrath, "Right!" exclaimed an excited Sara.

They sped off reaching 50 mph in a 25 mph zone bumping with some zombies that got in the way. The more they went through the city they saw more zombies, some crashed cars blocking the streets and they even heard some gunshots. The buildings they passed had blood all over the walls and some windows were broken. Passing by a building it had a body hanging through a broken window making the group look at the road. When reaching the restaurant they saw a half burning bus crashed in the right side of the building making John tense.

"When I get out circle the area until you see me again with Mike and Lana" said John looking at

Dave and Sara, "Are you insane! Let me go with you" said Dave with some anger, "No! stay with Sara" said John, "But..." Dave said with eagerness, "Look if something happens to me, you're the only one that can protect Sara" replied John almost pleadingly, "He's right Dave. Let's stick with the plan" Sara said looking at Dave, sigh…"Okay"

John looked at Dave smiling then looked at Sara for almost 50 seconds and stepped out of the car.

* * *

**Like always tell me what you think.**

**Later. :D**


End file.
